TODO POR ELLA
by Tathuhime
Summary: Porque en el equipo 7 siempre existiría ese triangulo de amor, en el que Sasuke y Naruto harían cualquier cosa por la flor de cerezo.
1. Chapter 1

**TODO POR ELLA**

**Prologo **

No era justo, nada en su absurda vida habia sido justo.

Para empezar estaba la masacre de su clan en manos de su apreciado hermano mayor y, de igual forma, la muerte de sus padres cuando solo era un niño; de esas circunstancias nació esa venganza estúpida que lo cegó y lo llevo a asesinar a la única familia que le quedaba: su hermano Itachi Uchiha y sobretodo, esa desesperante obsesión por obtener mas y mas poder.

Las habia cagado, eso era cierto, pero siempre creyó en lo más hondo de su alma que tendría a esa persona esperando por él, creyendo en él… pero que tonto fue al no recordar que nada es para siempre; y así, un día lo poco que le quedaba de mundo se vino abajo, derrumbando toda esperanza, todo anhelo cuando la joven pelirrosa intento asesinarlo. A él. Al chico que juraba amar más que a nada en la vida.

Como recordaba ese noche fatídica de luna llena en la que la chica le rogo que no se fuera o, que si debía irse, la llevase consigo. La habia llamado molesta para que se marchara y no lo hiciese sufrir con esas lagrimas que brotaban de sus bonitos ojos esmeralda, pero la chica se obstino y él, tonto y mil veces tonto, la golpeo dejándola inconsistente no sin antes darle las gracias, no estaba seguro de si la chica lo habría escuchado, esperaba que si… porque en verdad le agradecía por ofrecerle ese amor que le habían arrebatado a tan temprana edad.

Pero con aquel ataque sorpresivo, su alma se volvió más oscura atacándola, queriéndola herir por herirlo a él con aquella traición. Vale, el habia querido matarla primero, pero no quería pensar en eso… a veces se odiaba recordando ese encuentro, intento matar a las únicas personas que demostraron un amor incondicional para con él. Era un jodido desgraciado que se estaba perdiendo en las sombras, pero logro redimirse a tiempo.

Gracias a su amigo, a su hermano, quien logro ver ese dolor y ese sufrimiento, y quien lo saco de la oscuridad; y así, uniendo sus fuerzas a Naruto lograron derrotar al más grande de los Uchiha, añadiendo también a Kabuto, que habia vuelto más fuerte que el propio Orochimaru. Pero lo consiguieron, les costó bastante, pero tras una lucha sin precedentes lograron acabar con el enemigo.

Pero nunca imagino lo que sus ojos verían… Como Sakura corría hacia ellos gritando el nombre del rubio mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se echaba a sus brazos, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido y un congelado Sasuke cuando le estampo un desesperado beso.

-Oh… Naruto, Naruto – sollozaba mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

No, no podía estar pasando. Veía como el portador del Kyubi sonreía, una sonrisa cálida y la estrechaba entre sus brazos susurrando un "Ya Sakura, ya todo paso".

-Yo… Yo estaba tan… asustada, Naruto… por ti… por ti - susurro con voz entrecortada sin querer dejar de abrazarlo – no quiero perderte… -dijo con desesperación mirando los ojos azules del rubio- te quiero mucho, Naruto… mucho… - y hundió su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

Siempre. Siempre tenía que ser Naruto el que se llevara todo: desde el reconocimiento de la aldea escondida de las hojas y otras villas hasta la amistad incondicional de los más grandes ninjas; y ahora, por si fuera poco, el amor de Sakura, de su Sakura, la chica que una vez le habia profesado el más grande amor: por él. Por Sasuke Uchiha. El vengador, el renegado… pero ahora Naruto se lo habia arrebatado.

De pronto la chica ojiverde se percato de la presencia del Uchiha y separándose de Naruto, miro los ojos rojos del portador del sharingan.

-Sasuke-kun – susurro suavemente -, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés aquí, y sobre todo, que estés bien – le brindo una cándida sonrisa – Bienvenido a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis Disculpas a quienes están leyendo mi historia, la verdad me parece una falta de responsabilidad y compromiso de mi parte para con quienes están siguiendo el fic. Siento mucho, mucho, mucho la demora. Lo que sucedio es que he estado hasta el cuello con los trabajos de la U; este semestre me ha tocado de todo: ser productora de un cortometraje, directora de una revista digital, hacer un ensayo magistral y muchas, muchas entrevistas. Estuve super estresada, pero ya, solo me quedan dos trabajos ha realizar y adiós universidad (por lo meno hasta finales de enero). **

**Capitulo 1**

Ya, ni que fuera para tanto. Besar a Naruto habia sido un impulso… un impulso delicioso; y decirle que le quería era la verdad, le quería mucho, tanto que a veces hasta dolía… pero si era sincera consigo misma, lo habia besado con la intensión de demostrarle al Uchiha que ya no moría por él, que su presencia no la hacia suspirar y rogar por una muestra de afecto.

Lo habia hecho por orgullo. Pero también por amor… un amor limpio y cálido que sentía por el rubio… en cambio Sasuke, aunque también lo quería, el amor que sentía por él era sucio y oscuro… mientras a Naruto lo deseaba para compartir su vida ya que el hacia que deseara una familia, hijos y un hogar; Sasuke era la antítesis, el chico ex-vengador la hacia desear pasión, aventura y pecado.

Al principio pensó que amaba a Naruto y por Sasuke solo sentía deseo. Pero no, los amaba, pero de una forma tan diferente como el ying y el yang… así eran ellos… el bien y el mal… la luz y la oscuridad. SU luz y SU oscuridad.

* * *

No podía estar más contento en toda su vida.

En la villa todos lo respetaban y lo trataban como un héroe, habia logrado derrotar a uno de los más grandes ninjas en toda la historia y, sobre todo, habia traído de vuelta a su mejor amigo, a Sasuke. Pero más allá de cualquier cosa, su felicidad mas grande era la que lo envergaba de un sentimiento tan intenso, tan cálido que se sentía realizado, su más grande anhelo, su más grande sueño siempre habia sido lograr obtener el amor de su kunoichi favorita, la más bonita para sus brillantes ojos azules.

Al principio se sorprendió del beso, ya que desde que la vio corriendo creyó que se lanzaría a los brazos de Sasuke, pero no. La chica habia gritado su nombre, habia llorado por él y lo habia besado. Dios, era lo mejor que le habia pasado en la vida, ser Hokage quedaría corto… Sakura le quería, a él. A Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio imperativo, come ramen y cabeza hueca. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Naruto se merecía todo lo que ella pudiese ofrecerle, ya que fueron muchas veces las que habia hecho sufrir a Naruto con su indiferencia, sus malos tratos y él seguía hay, apoyándola por un amor masoquista.

Naruto confió en ella, la animo siempre que los otros la consideraban débil e insulsa. El fue su fuerza para seguir adelante en la etapa más difícil de su vida… y aunque quisiera darle todo, no estaba segura de conseguirlo… ya que amaba a dos hombres… a dos hombres, que inevitablemente tenían que ser mejores amigos y, de igual forma, enemigos… que irónica era la vida, quien la llevo a amar a los dos más grandes ninjas de todo la historia.

* * *

La hizo llorar en más de una ocasión, rechazo sus ofrecimientos y hasta fue grosero con ella, pero es que no era más que un mocoso orgulloso y arrogante que se creía el mejor por ser simplemente un Uchiha.

Y también la odio… claro que la odio. Por ser feliz, por tener amigos que la querían, personas que darían todo por ella como Naruto o Rock Lee… o, incluso el mismo. Pero en ese tiempo no se paraba a pensar porque siempre tenía que protegerla… la considero débil, un estorbo, una molestia…

Y ahora que se daba cuenta de todos sus errores, la vida se habia encargado de hundirlo en la miseria al descubrir que la chica, la pelirrosa de ojos verdes, ya no suspiraba por él… pero conseguiría, de algún modo, volver a capturar su corazón… y esta vez sabría aprovechar la oportunidad que se le otorgara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, por ser tan inresponsable con mi historia y tenerla olvidada en solo un capitulo, hoy publico dos capitulos seguidos. Espero les guste y si tienen comentarios, criticas, correcciones o cualquier cosa que quieran decir pueden hacerlo que de todo lo que dicen ustedes yo aprendo y puedo mejorar. Gracias y muchos besos. **

**Capitulo 2**

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquella batalla magistral. Tsunade habia dado el perdón al joven Uchiha, mas por petición del rubio imperativo y su alumna pelirrosa, que por el heredero del sharingan, quien no habia dado señas de arrepentimiento, aunque Sakura y Naruto dijesen lo contrario.

La relación entre los tres dio marcha gracias a la conformación del equipo 7 nuevamente, con Kakashi como compañero en vez de maestro, y Sai como quinto miembro. Entrenaban constantemente. Naruto peleando contra Sasuke mientras Sakura hacia dueto con Sai, quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para provocarla con comentarios pervertidos. Y Kakashi… bueno el se recostaba contra un árbol y leía su tan sagrado Icha - Icha.

-Si me ganas feíta –le dijo con una sonrisa el pálido pintor- te llevo a mi apartamento para enseñarte unas cuantas cosas –por el tono en que dijo _cosas_, Sakura ya se imaginaba lo que este quería enseñarle.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Sai-Baka –contesto Sakura.

Sasuke miraba el intercambio de frases entre el chico pálido y la pelirrosa. Se sentía un poco molesto. O bastante molesto. Quien se creía el tal Sai para hablarle así a su Sakura. Retirando la mirada de la pareja vio que Naruto los miraba divertido. Pero que le pasaba al dobe, no se daba cuenta de que ese chico le insinuaba cosas a su pelirrosa. Y así decía quererla.

-Hmp

Con ese simple sonido llamo la atención de Naruto que lo miro sonriendo.

-Tú de que te ríes dobe –le espeto un molesto (celoso) Uchiha.

-Tranquilo teme, no es para tanto –su sonrisa se amplio- así que desactiva ese sharingan, ¿quieres?

-Hmp –lo desactivo a regañadientes, pero aun seguía molesto- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto?

-Sai siempre anda molestando a Sakura-chan, pero no va enserio. Ya es una costumbre en él –comento- al principio me molesto mucho… pero es que Sai no es muy expresivo, y creo que hubo algo en Sakura-chan que lo hizo abrirse a ella… -medito un momento- además, Sai está saliendo con Ino.

Eso lo tenía sin cuidado. La verdad le valía poco que ese pálido chico de sonrisas falsas estuviera saliendo con la Yamanaka, a Sasuke le molestaba esas insinuaciones estúpidas que lanzaba Sai.

Desde ese día en que Sakura habia besado a Naruto, Sasuke no habia hecho todavía nada para conseguir a Sakura; la primera razón era, por que al parecer, Naruto y Sakura seguían siendo solo amigos, y la segunda era simplemente estúpida, no se le ocurría nada, porque vamos, el era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico callado y orgulloso que nunca habia tenido que hacer nada para que una mujer cayese rendida a sus pies.

Habia pensado en flores, pero no, demasiado cursi; en halagarla, bah, el no era bueno con las palabras; en acorralarla contra una pared y… bueno, saben lo siguiente, pero eso lo mandaría directo al hospital con todos sus huesos hechos trizas.

Odiaba ese fuerza sobre humana de Sakura, la odiaba porque era simplemente sorprendente darse cuenta que Sakura ya no era la chiquilla débil a la que habia que cuidar, ya no necesitaba de él para que la protegiese como cuando tenían 12 años; ahora era ella quien los protegía y los curaba con sus habilidades de ninja medico.

Mientras Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Sakura ya habia terminado de luchar contra Sai, siendo el resultado un empate que dejo a Sai con un ojo morado y a Sakura con unos leves rasguños que se encargo en curar inmediatamente, porque no habia cosa que odiara mas la pelirrosa que tener la piel imperfecta por cicatrices; en ese sentido seguía siendo igual de vanidosa que siempre, porque ante todo seguía siendo mujer y procuraba mantenerse siempre perfecta, con el cabello brillante y la piel de porcelana.

-Sakura-chan vamos a comer ramen –dijo sonriente el rubio- yo invito.

Sakura sonrió, Naruto nunca cambiaria; seria siempre tan infantil, tan tierno. Esa era una de las cualidades de Naruto que lo diferenciaban de Sasuke. Naruto siempre sonreía, siempre demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos sin importar lo que los demás pudiesen pensar. Era una persona autentica. Y Sakura lo quería tanto. Tanto como quiso a Sasuke. Todavía lo quiere pero ya no lo demuestra, no quiere volver a sufrir con el Uchiha. Sabía que Naruto nunca la haría llorar, nunca la abandonaría porque el habia prometido protegerla siempre, y Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas, como decía el, era su camino ninja.

-Sí, me gustaría ir a comer ramen Naruto –le sonrió Sakura. Todavía pura y virginal.

Sasuke los vio marchar con un sabor amargo en la boca y un dolor el pecho. Sakura y Naruto. Naruto y Sakura. Todos decían la bonita pareja que harían. Los escuchaba hablar del amor puro que sentía el portador del Kyubi por la flor de cerezo. Y se sentía excluido, se arrepentía de haberse ido aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir. Naruto hablaba y hablaba mientras Sakura le sonreía como una vez le sonrió a él y no supo apreciar esas sonrisas que llenarían los vacios en su corazón y borraría el dolor de su alma.

Sakura era tan bonita, siempre fue bonita. Desde sus pequeños pies hasta sus delicadas manos con las uñas siempre limpias y cortas. Nunca se habia fijado en esos detalles, como el olor a cerezos de su cabellos, los dientes blancos que siempre se mostraban con esa musical risa, los labios siempre rosados y húmedos, los ojos brillantes y toda ella siempre perfecta. Sasuke hasta ahora, con sus 17 años se daba cuenta de esos detalles. Detalles que estaba seguro Naruto habia visto desde que la vio por primera vez. Naruto se merecía el amor de Sakura, maldición, siempre lo habia sabido y, anquen sabiéndolo, no podía aceptarlo, no ahora que el también habia sucumbido ante la pelirrosa.

Tantos años, tanto sufrimiento para quedar sin nada. Porque si Naruto se la merecía por haberla visto primero, por haberse dado cuenta de lo hermosa y perfecta que era; él, Sasuke, se la merecía por ley, por derecho, porque ella lo quiso a él, y porque siempre se le habia sido negado todo. Pero no Sakura, no permitiría que Sakura también se le fuese arrebatada, no ahora que estaba tan endemoniadamente enamorado, obsesionado y fascinado por la chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes.

Porque Sasuke lucharía. Lucharía por su felicidad, así tuviera que arrebatarle la felicidad a Naruto para conseguirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, saludos a todos los que leen mi primera historia. Besos y los amo!**

**Capitulo 3**

Naruto caminaba junto a Sakura y se sentía tan bien, tan condenadamente bien. Las cosas deberían ser tan fáciles, simplemente decir _te quiero Sakura-chan_ y recibir un _yo también, Naruto._ Pero las cosas no eran sencillas, él lo sabia; y aunque sonreía y sonreía, sabía que desde que Sasuke estaba en la aldea, Sakura actuaba como si el Uchiha no le importara, pero él se daba cuenta que Sakura mentía. Mentía porque ella siempre lo miraba de reojo cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Y suspiraba. Suspiraba y los ojos le cambiaban. Se le nublaban y lo miraba con anhelo; pero entonces ella volteaba a verlo y Naruto se hacia le tonto (ya se habia acostumbrado a hacerse el tonto) y la miraba interrogante y ella le sonreía con una sonrisa perfecta y verdadera y a él eso le bastaba, con eso podría ser feliz el resto de su vida.

Y Naruto se mentía, también… él nunca podría ser feliz solo con las sonrisas de Sakura; Naruto amaba tanto a Sakura, tanto que le dolía verla. A él le gustaría estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que la quería todos los días, en todas las horas. Y poder besarla, como ese beso que siempre estará en sus más preciados recuerdos. Ese beso que ilumino de esperanza su mundo. Ese beso que no se repitió, nunca se repitió.

-Naruto.

Naruto miro a Sakura, que lo llamaba. Estaban en la banca, esa banca en la que Sasuke abandono a Sakura. Y Sakura estaba sentada. Y le señalaba a Naruto el espacio libre junto a ella.

-Siéntate Naruto.

Y Naruto obedeció, él siempre obedecería a Sakura. Si en ese momento Sakura le pedía que se marchara, que nunca volviera, Naruto lo haría. Lo haría porque era un tonto enamorado desde que tenía memoria, lo haría porque así era el amor, tonto e irracional; a veces, hasta masoquista y posesivo.

-Naruto –hablo la pelirrosa mirando fijamente al rubio- yo… yo he sido muy cruel, Naruto –el chico la miro extrañado- he sido muy cruel contigo, a veces hasta malvada y grosera… y me arrepiento tanto… tanto Naruto. Pero antes era una niña mimada que no sabía nada. Me dejaba guiar por lo que los demás decían… y siempre te desprecie… y sé que no lo merezco, pero si tu pudieras –se le iba entrecortando al voz a la joven pelirrosa mientras el portador del Kyubi la miraba entre preocupado y sorprendido.

Sakura sentía las lagrimas picarle los ojos y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar mientras miraba con suplica a Naruto, como pidiendo algo que el joven ojiazul desconocía.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan? –Pregunto un angustiado Naruto- dime que te pasa, yo estoy dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Y con esas palabras la Haruno se derrumbo, empezó a llorar como el día en que se despertó sola en aquella banca, siendo observada por Naruto, que sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo.

-Naruto… Naruto… -hipaba Sakura- yo… yo necesito… yo quiero, Naruto –seguía murmurando con la voz lastimada y la cara oculta entre el fornido pecho del rubio- quiero… escuchar que me sigues… que tú me sigues queriendo.

Naruto se quedo sin palabras mientras veía sorprendido a la chica refugiada en sus brazos.

-Sakura-chan, mírame –Sakura no levanto la vista y se aferro aun mas a Naruto- Sakura, por favor, mírame.

La pelirrosa levanto con lentitud su mirada para toparse con dos brillantes zafiros que la observaban con ternura e infinito amor.

-Yo no te quiero Sakura –Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esas palabras y quiso soltarse de los fuertes brazos pero Naruto se lo impidió- no te quiero, porque yo, Sakura… Yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y estoy seguro, siempre te amare.

Y Naruto la beso; la ojiverde se sorprendió pero no dudo en corresponder a ese beso tan lleno de amor y ternura; era el beso perfecto. Tan suave, dulce y delicado. Como Naruto, como el amor que sentía Naruto por Sakura. Y en ese momento Sakura se sintió libre; se olvido del dolor, de todo el sufrimiento e, inclusive, olvido a Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

-Hinata, deberías volver ya.

-No quiero –respondió la hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos perla.

Su mirada era dirigida a la escena tan tierna y romántica que protagonizaban Naruto y Sakura. Y ella la veía mientras sentía su corazón romperse, era gracioso como su semblante no demostraba nada, ni dolor, ni lágrimas, pero podía escuchar uno a uno los pedazos de sus sueños, esperanzas y anhelos rompiéndose… y todo por culpa de una cabellera rosa y ojos color verde.

Hinata nunca habia odiado a nadie. Ella siempre fue la chica tímida y callada que todos dejaban de lado; pero en este preciso momento tenía unos sentimientos hacia la pelirrosa que eran desconocidos para ella. Hinata siempre tan pura y buena odiaba a Sakura, la odiaba, la odiaba y la odiaba.

* * *

Naruto y Sakura se separaron y se observaron por casi una eternidad; bueno no tanto, pero si duraron viéndose mucho tiempo, hasta que en un mudo silencio donde los dos comprendían sus deseos, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos.

Juntos hacia un final feliz.

Pero Naruto y Sakura aun no comprendía que los finales felices son difíciles de conseguir, y que por lo tanto a Sakura todavía le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer para conocer en que consistía el verdadero amor, pero sobre todo le faltaban cosas por vivir y lazos que forjarían su destino… porque el hilo del amor, a veces, no solo te dirige a una persona.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

La habitación a oscuras y la cama desarreglada se encontraba ocupada por dos cuerpos que se besaban con pasión y mucho amor.

Sakura tenía sus brazos enrollados al cuello de Naruto mientras sus manos revolvían los rubios cabellos, por su parte, Naruto mantenía las manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Tenía unas ganas insoportables de tocarla por todas partes, pero se sentía cohibido, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, que le permitiría Sakura poder hacer.

Sakura sentía el nerviosismo de Naruto, y lo quiso más, mucho más. Así que decidida pero con los nervios a flor, toma una mano de Naruto para guiarla a sus pechos, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-Tócame Naruto.

El chico, avergonzado, así lo hizo. Empezó acariciando los pechos con mucho cuidado, como si temiera lastimarla con el más leve apretón. Sakura gemía suavecito y se dejaba acariciar mientras daba pequeños besos y mordiscos al cuello del rubio.

Los besos, las caricias, los jadeos, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas siguieron, mientras la ropa desaparecía dejando solo dos cuerpos desnudos, llenos de sudor y anhelo. Ahora todo dependía del instinto, de susurros que encendían la pasión y caricias que los llevaba al borde del precipicio.

Naruto la besaba con suaves besos que parecían como alas de mariposas que se posaban en su piel mientras Sakura se apretaba su cuerpo y sentía su erección rozar con su sexo, sintiendo cosquillas en el bajo vientre; quería tenerlo ya. Quería sentir a Naruto y que él la sintiera a ella.

Hubo un momento, un escaso momento en que Sakura vio los ojos de Naruto y por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver unos ojos negros en vez de los azules, un cabello azabache en vez del rubio y una piel clara y no la bronceada de Naruto; pero al parpadear y enfocar mejor, vio al rubio con los ojos brillantes y llenos de deseo. Y Sakura sonrió y se lanzo a sus labios, besándolo sin descanso, olvidando que esos orbes oscuros como una noche fría en invierno, y concentrándose en esos zafiros tan azules como las mañanas calidad en verano.

Y viéndose el uno al otro Naruto se hundió en ella, y Sakura pudo haber jurado no sentir el más mínimo dolor, solo una absoluta felicidad unida a la sensación más placentera que hubiese sentido en su vida.

Una y otra y otra vez, sin descanso. Penetro su cuerpo y su alma. Beso todos sus sentidos y abrazo sus temores susurrando _te amo, Sakura-chan y nunca me abandones_; mientras Sakura susurraba Naruto, y su subconsciente no hacía más que pronunciar el nombre de Naruto unida al de un Sasuke... Recordándole que Naruto no era el único que estaba con ella en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Odiaba al mundo, al destino y a Sakura.

Sus sollozos no paraban mientras su mente le traía una y otra vez la escena de Naruto besando a Sakura. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que amar a la rosada?... ella siempre daría todo por Naruto. Todo. No podía imaginarse sin Naruto, era tanto tiempo amándolo en secreto, viéndolo progresar y triunfar… tanto tiempo aferrada a él… creando sus ilusiones, sus sueños, sus esperanzas…

No quería que Naruto estuviera con Sakura, no quería. Le dolía el corazón, sentía que se le estaba rompiendo en pedacitos… y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. No sabía.

El silencio la acompañaba en su sufrimiento, mientras tras la puerta un joven escuchaba como sufría la heredera Hyuga. Apretó los puños y se dirigió a su cuarto con la resolución de concederle a su prima la felicidad que se merecía.

* * *

-Te quiero mucho Naruto. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había llegado a amarte… fui tan tonta.

-Yo siempre te he amado Sakura-chan… y siempre lo hare. Lo sé, estoy seguro de ello –respiro profundamente mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Sakura y le acariciaba los cabellos con sus labios-. Aunque el mundo se acabe yo estaré aquí para ti… y amarte y protegerte serán mi prioridad sobre cualquier cosa.

Se miraron a los ojos y Sakura se sintió la mujer más afortunada. Tenía todo lo que podría llevarla a la felicidad…

* * *

Se maldecía una y otra vez.

Como no pudo darse cuenta de que tenia la felicidad, el amor y el comienzo de una familia en ella. Nunca lo vio o, tal vez, nunca quiso verlo. Estaba demasiado atrapado en la venganza, el resentimiento y el odio para pensar en aquellas cosas que estaba perdiendo… y que perdió.

Sakura.

Ella siempre había estado para él… y si él no hubiese sido un tonto, un cobarde, hubiese tenido la felicidad en sus manos.

No quería pensar en tener que rendirse, en tener que aceptar que por su estupidez había perdido todo lo bueno que le quedaba. El necesitaba a la pelirosa. La necesitaba, porque estaba completamente seguro que ella sería la única que lo entendería, lo aceptaría, pero sobretodo lo amaría y lo haría feliz.

Naruto no podía ganar. No podía. El destino era un maldito desgraciado. Nuevamente lo ponía como rival contra su mejor amigo, su hermano… ahora solo le quedaba esperar vencer en esta batalla que consistía en la felicidad, una felicidad que tendría que ganar a costa de la de Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6

**La verdad siento mucho haber tenido tan abandonada la historia... Gomen... **

**Capitulo 5**

El mundo hoy era más rosa, pensó Naruto mientras miraba a una dormida Sakura sobre su cama cubierta solo por una sábana blanca. Le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas con vehemencia, sin creer que su más anhelado sueño se hubiese cumplido nada mas hace pocas horas.

Siguiendo por sus mejillas sus manso se dirigieron al cabello rosa, ese extravagante cabello que solo había visto en ella. Con esos ojos increíblemente verde que, ahora, solo lo miraban a él. Por un momento, un absurdo momento, cuando Sasuke había vuelto, él creyó perder toda oportunidad con Sakura; el beso lo considero como una muestra de aprecio, cariño pero nunca amor, aunque se sorprendió, y vaya sorpresa, nunca creyó que Sakura lo eligiera a él sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Todos sabían lo enamorada que Sakura Haruno estuvo del vengador, las veces que lloro, lo que sufría y la sangre que derramo por su amor incondicional hacia el Uchiha… todavía no podía creer su suerte.

Observando a Sakura pensó en otra chica, una que había declarado su amor por él, pero a la cual no le podía corresponder, y le dio pena estas cosas del amor. Sakura enamorada del Uchiha, en el pasado, él mismo enamorado como un bobo de Sakura, y Hinata de él. La verdad es que si lo hubiese sabido antes, mucho antes, cuando pensaba que Sakura amaba sin medida al Uchiha, tal vez hubiese sido capaz de intentar corresponderle, por él y por ella… pero el destino no quiso eso para él. Y estaba feliz, aunque un poco afligido por Hinata, era una chica tan buena y llena de bondad, que no merecía sufrir.

-Hinata – Suspiro Naruto con pesar.

Lo que no sabía Naruto es que Sakura ya se encontraba despierta, solo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y al escucharlo suspirar el nombre de la Hyuga las dudas empezaron a instalarse en su mente y la angustia atravesó su corazón.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se encontraba un muy tranquilo Sai sentado dibujando en su libreta y un frio Sasuke en la rama de un árbol mirando el cielo cuando llegaron Naruto y Sakura; el primero sonriendo y la pelirrosa sumergida en su dolor personal. Cosa de la que pudo darse cuenta solo el Uchiha que entrecerró los ojos al verla pero no dijo nada y simplemente se pusieron a entrenar, ya que Kakashi se encontraba fuera de la aldea en una misión.

Al terminar con su entrenamiento donde, como siempre, Sasuke se enfrentaba a Naruto y Sakura a Sai, Naruto propuso ir a comer ramen solo Sai asintió.

-Sakura-chan ¿no vas a venir? –pregunto Naruto esperanzado de que la chida dijese que si y le sonriera, como siempre.

-Lo siento, Naruto, no puedo. Otro día, ¿quieres? – le respondió como de costumbre, con la sonrisa falsa que nadie, ni siquiera Sai, podía identificar.

-Ok, Sakura-chan. Nos vemos en la noche –grito mientras se alejaba.

En este preciso instante Sakura no quería estar con Naruto. Todavía no se explicaba por qué el rubio había pronunciado el nombre de Hinata, justo después de eso… se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo cuando recordó lo que había pasado anoche. Había sido la noche más bonita de su vida, hasta que había llegado la mañana con aquel susurro… su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza.

-Naruto baka – pronuncio en un susurro.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sa-ku-ra – escucho esa voz a sus espaldas y sintió como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca.

Volteo rápidamente encontrándose frente a frente al Uchiha. Estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Sasuke siempre, desde su infancia, había sido un chico muy guapo, y ahora, con la edad, era increíblemente sexy y atractivo… tan…tan… Sakura sacudió la cabeza, despejándola y evitando que su mente pervertida entrara en acción. Ella ya no podía pensar eso, ahora estaba con Naruto, aunque con ciertas dudas, pero se encontraba con el rubio ojiazul más tierno, adorable y sexy de la historia de Konoha.

-Sasuke-kun, pensé que te habías ido ya –pronuncio la Haruno con naturalidad- siempre eres el primero en irte.

-Quería hablar contigo.

Decir que a Sakura le sorprendió que Sasuke quisiese hablar con ella era poco; nunca hablaba sino expresamente para dar órdenes o decirle un par de insultos a Naruto, así que debía ser algo muy serio e importante para que el Uchiha quisiera hablar.

-Claro, Sasuke-kun, en que puedo ayudarte –hablo la pelirrosa.

Sasuke se quedo un par de minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, viéndola. Sakura se puso nerviosa y empezó a mirar para todos lados con tal de no hacer contacto visual con el Uchiha. Cosa que hizo sonreír al chico.

-Te pongo nerviosa, Sa-ku-ra –dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la chica.

-No… cla…claro que no –hablaba entrecortadamente- Sasuke-kun ¿qué haces? –Pregunto cuando este la jalo de la mano y la estampo contra su pecho, para seguidamente levantarle el rostro con una mano y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente su cintura- suéltame Sasuke, me estas asustando.

Sasuke la ignoro y sin pedir permiso choco sus labios sobre los rosados de Sakura, abriéndolos y besándola con fervor y pasión, encendiéndole el pulso a sakura mientras esta luchaba en un principio, para luego quedarse estática y finalmente y sin explicación, más que lo deseaba, devolvía el beso con el mismo fervor y pasión que Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió y la estampo sin misericordia contra un árbol, haciéndola gemir de dolor por el golpe o placer por el beso, no importaba, lo único que importaba era Sakura enredando sus manos en su cabello y su lengua bailando con la suya en un beso lleno de lujuria comprimida. Sasuke decidió ser más osado y bajar la mano que sostenía su cabeza hacia uno de sus pechos, lo que hizo gemir a Sakura, la cual estaba descontrolada; necesitaba esto, necesitaba a Sasuke, era lo que la mente de la chica le dictaba. El vengador rompió el beso para bajar y mordisquearle el cuello, haciéndola gemir más fuerte y, para sorpresa del pelinegro, la rosada subió sus piernas, atenazándole las caderas, restregándose contra él en una fricción que los enloquecía. No había palabras, solo besos, mordiscos y tensión sexual. Sakura gemía mientras Sasuke, de algún modo, había quitado su camisa y sostén, besándole los pechos y succionándole los pezones.

Sakura ya no era dueña de sí misma, su cuerpo hablaba por ella mientras Sasuke hacia maravillas con sus manos y su boca. Era perfecto. La rosada le quito el ahori y acaricio su pecho mientras el vengador se desasía de los pantalones de la chica. Su cerebro no funcionaba, sabía que estaba mal, pero no quería detenerse, simplemente no podía, sentía que si lo hacia se estaría traicionando a sí misma y moriría de necesidad. Lo necesitaba. Estaba tan envuelta en sus cavilaciones que un gemido salió ronco y audible de su garganta cuando fue penetrada de una sola y profunda estocada. Dios, se sentía maravilloso.

Sasuke se movía, embistiéndola sin descanso, elevándola más y más alto, para después hacerla caer en pequeños pedazos de ella misma, satisfecha y jadeante.

* * *

**Me dio muchísima vergüenza escribir de aqui en adelante... porque, pues Sakura es muy... n/n ... espero que les guste, y que tengan en cuenta que Sakura ama a los dos, tiene dudas por Naruto, así que no fue difícil que cayera en las manos de Sasuke-kun.**

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

Sasuke sonreía mientras veía en su cama a la chica que dormía tras haber tenido una sección de sexo duro y salvaje. Sakura respiraba pausadamente y lanzaba de vez en cuando leve suspiros, mientras el Uchiha la miraba orgulloso.

La suerte estaba con él. Tras su encuentro en aquel campo, esa misma tarde habían enviado a Naruto de misión con la Yamanaka y el chico Nara. Lo que había sido perfecto para él, ya que pudo convencer a Sakura de acostarse una y otra y otra vez con él. No había sido fácil pues Sakura había hecho un escándalo haciéndole ver lo mal que estaba lo que habían hecho, pero el logro convencerla con unos besos y promesas de sexo caliente y muchos, muchos orgasmos, que por supuesto había cumplido.

Aunque estaba seguro que Sakura se sentía culpable todavía por Naruto, pues él no era ningún tonto, y sabia que Sakura se había entregado a Naruto la noche antes de habérsela follado, pero no le importaba, porque era él el que la tenia, quien la complacía. Sakura era una diosa, gemía, se retorcía, imploraba y exigía; era condenadamente buena. Y eso lo complacía. Y, claro que él no la quería solo para tener sexo, la quería con él y para él. E iba por buen camino. Era una lástima por Naruto, pues sabia cuanto la amaba el rubio, pero en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

Dejando de pensar en Naruto, Sasuke beso a Sakura mientras le acariciaba los pechos y esta despertaba gimiendo, levantando los brazos e implorando por más, así que Sasuke la destapo y dejo ante sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura; aunque ya la hubiese visto una decena de veces, no se cansaba. Era tan hermosa, con los pechos medianos, perfectos para sus manos, con aquellos pezones como el centro de un cerezo, una cintura estrecha y caderas pronunciadas con piernas perfectas, largas y torneadas. Sakura era la perfección, una mujer completa…

Los ojos rojos por el sharigan se gravaron todo y cada uno de los secretos de Sakura, llegando a posarse en el centro de su femineidad, en esos pétalos color carne que estaban húmedos de deseo por él; el Uchiha paso uno de sus dedos por aquel lugar secreto, empapándose de la esencia misma de Sakura, disfrutando de su cara de placer y su respiración entrecortada.

* * *

-Por fin voy a ver a Sakura-chan –pensaba el rubio sonriendo, lleno de amor.

Hacia una semana que no había visto a Sakura, una semana viviendo de los recuerdos que habían creado juntos en una sola noche y la cual siempre seria la mas inolvidable y perfecta en toda su existencia; todavía recordaba los suaves suspiros, los gemidos contenidos y los leves sonrojos de su cuerpo. Nunca pudo haber imaginado, ni en sus más locos sueños que haría el amor con Sakura. Que lo de ellos sería tan perfecto y armonioso. La primera vez de ambos, pero no la ultima.

Sakura, nunca dejaría de pensar en ella, ni dejaría de amarla. Ella era la razón de ser, la que lo impulso a ser quien era. Quien creó a ese Naruto valiente, lleno de esperanza y sueños. Necesitaba tanto verla para besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba.

La última vez que la había visto fue en el campo de entrenamiento, tras haber llegado juntos, cuando la había invitado a comer, bueno cuando había propuesto ir a comer todos ramen, donde fue solo con Sai; pero esa misma tarde había surgido una misión de última hora en la que era solicitado y partió sin poder despedirse de su cerezo. Pero ya, por fin, tras siete largos días, se encontraba cerca de Konoha. Había tenido que partir un día después que Shikamaru e Ino, pues quería llevarle un regalo a Sakura y le daba vergüenza decirlo frente a los otros dos chicos, no es que no quisiera que nadie se enterara de lo suyo con Sakura, si fuese por él lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero primero tenía que hablar con la pelirrosa para saber que pensaba ella y como se lo dirían a los demás. No podía esperar para que todos se enteraran de su relación y como el sueño de Naruto se había cumplido. Así que con regalo en mano llegaba a las afueras de Konoha con una gran sonrisa y unas ganas inmensas de besar a su Sakura-chan.

* * *

Hinata no podía creer como podía haber alguien tan falsa, tan hipócrita; Sakura era una asolapada, con esa cara y esa forma tan correcta de comportarse, Hinata siempre la había admirada, incluso odiándola por lo de Naruto, la admiro; porque pensaba que era una buena persona, una gran ninja y una excelente medico. Pero verla besándose con el Uchiha en el bosque había sido un impacto y un golpe de suerte, porque ahora podía asegurarse un lugar en la vida de Naruto, permitiéndole ser su paño, porque comprendía la situación, y estaba más que claro que los chicos se veían a escondidas. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo, ella se encargaría de que así fuese.

* * *

En el bosque, cerca de las afueras de Konoha, se encontraba Sasuke sin su camisa y besando a una pelirrosada mientras esta se dejaba hacer, respondiendo los besos, sintiendo la piel caliente y los labios rojos e hinchados. Las manos de Sasuke acariciaban la espalda mientras le pegaba al cuerpo fuerte y lleno de sudor a los pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén de Sakura.

Se sentía taaaaan bien… pensaba Sakura, disfrutando cada caricia, cada beso.

NARUTO le llego de golpe su recuerdo y se aparto. Sasuke se sorprendió de su acto y la miro con esos ojos inflamados de deseo y la respiración agitada. Había suplica en sus ojos, parecían decirle que no se detuviera, que no importaba nada si estaban los dos, que olvidara al mundo… y ella era débil, siempre lo supo… y Sakura se dejo vencer, olvidando todo y a todos.

Mientras de las ramas un árbol caía una pequeña caja y una sombra desaparecía sin hacer sonido, dejando atrás a los amantes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Naruto entro en su apartamento totalmente agotado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ver a Sasuke y Sakura en un beso apasionada en el bosque mientras llegaba de una misión era lo último que quería ver. Al principio, pensó que el Uchiha era quien la besaba y quiso intervenir pero cuando vio a la pelirrosa responder con la misma intensidad se quedo helado.

La chica que habia expresado cuanto lo amaba hace apenas pocos días, quien lo había besado y se había entregado a él en su apartamento. Su Sakura-chan estaba besando a Sasuke. Maldito fuera Sasuke por querer arrebatarle lo que más quería en esta vida.

-Naruto-kun –susurro una voz suave y un poco tímida.

Naruto, quien entraba a la habitación cabizbajo levanto la vista y se encontró con una Hinata sonrojada y sin nada más que unas pequeñas bragas de encaje lila mientras el cabello, largo y lacio, le cubría los pechos.

-Hinata-chan… - se quedo sorprendido por un momento mirando aquella imagen– ¿Que haces…?

La chica, con un poco mas de valor, se acerco y poso sus manos pálidas en el pecho del rubio. El chico se puso nervioso y retrocedió un paso, volteando la mirada hacia la ventana, evitando ver la imagen de la chica.

-No está bien que estés haciendo esto, vístete y vete a tu casa –hablo en un tono tan frio y serio, que la chica se sintió tentada a obedecer; pero no, no podía, era su turno de demostrar que era valiente, que amaba a Naruto-kun.

-Yo… Naruto-kun, te quiero –le dijo con la mirada fija en el perfil del chico. Naruto tenía levemente las mejillas sonrojadas cuando volteo a verla. Mirando sus ojos, evitando bajar la mirada al cuerpo de la chica.

-Hinata-chan, por favor, tú y todos en la aldea saben que quiero a Sakura… Yo la amo… siempre lo he hecho –hablo con voz comprensiva, como le hablaría un padre a su hijo.

La chica lo miro con ira contenida. Naruto se sorprendió, nunca habia visto a Hinata así, con esa mirada llena de sentimientos turbios. La Hyuga aparto la mirada y la fijo en la nueva foto del equipo 7 que se encontraba en una de las mesas, en esta foto aparecía una Sakura en medio del rubio y del Uchiha sujetando sus manos mientras Sai estaba un poco apartado con Kakashi y Yamato.

La sonriente pelirrosa no tenía vergüenza tomando a los dos chicos que la querían, los que darían todo por ella, inclusive sus vidas. Los dos más grandes ninjas de su generación. Hinata volvió su mirada al ojiazul.

-… Sakura no merece tu amor –exclamo con rencor.

Lo sabía. Hoy se habia dado cuenta, pero no podía decirle a su corazón que dejara de amarla… así no funcionaba el amor… y le dolía. Porque ver a la chica que amas más que a tu vida misma con el que consideraba su hermano fue un golpe duro, más duro que todo lo que pudo haber ocurrido en toda su vida. Sasuke y Sakura… nunca quiso aceptar que Sakura estuviese destinada a Sasuke; él era demasiado frio, insensible y grosero, no le daría a Sakura la clase de amor que ella necesitaba; un amor incondicional y puro, un amor sin medidas, un amor como él que tenía para ofrecerle.

Miro a Hinata detenidamente y se fijo en que la chica era preciosa. Por qué no podía quererla a ella. Hinata nunca lo traicionaría, nunca haría algo que lo lastimara… la chica siempre lo había amado, casi desde el mismo momento en el que él amo a Sakura.

El dolor era grande y las ganas de vengarse, de desquitarse inmensas. Necesitaba demostrar que no era ningún tonto, que si podía dejar de amar a Sakura, que ya no era el mismo niño iluso que corría detrás de sus sobras para ver que conseguía de ella, para consolarla de los desplantes y desprecios de Sasuke; si Sakura quería sufrir, que lo hiciera… se sintió tentado a aceptar la oferta de Hinata… de ver que podía estar con otra persona… Naruto estaba despechado y era capaz de cualquier locura.

Así que con esa idea en su cabeza se acerco a la chica y tomo sus labios con desesperación. Al principio Hinata se sorprendió, pero tras la sorpresa se aferro al cuello del rubio y le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. Naruto acariciaba su espalda mientras Hinata le despeinaba el cabello. Naruto fue haciéndola retroceder, hasta que la tumbo en la cama y se poso encima de ella. Hinata estaba agitada y los pechos estaban expuestos ante los ojos azules del chico. Se detuvo un momento ahí, hasta que su mirada se poso en Hinata, sonrojada y con los ojos brillantes de deseo.

Y recordó a Sakura. Su sonrisa coqueta, sus ojos brillantes verdes, sus labios entreabiertos. Dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer se levanto y se sentó en la cama con la cara escondida en las manos. Hinata se arrodillo tras él y lo abrazo.

-Yo… no puedo… no puedo… -susurraba Naruto entre sollozos entrecortados- amo a Sakura. La amo con toda mi alma y no me importa que me este engañando… la amo, Hinata… lo siento.

Hinata se quedo atónica ante el fervor de Naruto. ¿Por qué tenía que amar a la pelirrosa?, Sakura no hacia más que lastimarlo. ¿Qué tenía Sakura?, esa chica vanidosa que en su infancia no fue más que una presumida, quien humillo a Naruto mientras este arriesgaba la vida por ella… la tonta que besaba el piso por el que el Uchiha pasaba… y ahora… ahora tenía a los dos chicos. Pero, ¿qué miraban en ellas los hombres como Naruto y Sasuke?... Odiaba a Sakura, la odiaba tanto… nunca llego a pensar que podría sentir ese sentimiento tan amargo, que sería tan intenso… pero así era… odiaba a la alumna de la Hokage… odiaba a la integrante del equipo 7… odiaba a Sakura… ella no merecía que Naruto la amara con tal intensidad… ella no merecía que nadie la amara de ese modo… era injusto…

-Por favor Hinata, vete –le rogo apartándose y levantándose de la cama- yo… quiero estar solo.

Hinata no quería irse, quería aprovechar la oportunidad… quería arrebatar a Sakura del corazón de Naruto… quería a Naruto… era así de simple, así que decidiendo que lo mejor era irse y plantearse una solución a su problema con más calma y serenidad se vistió y salió sin percatarse de la sombra que la observo alejarse a tan altas horas de la noche del apartamento del portador del Kyubi.

* * *

**Esta Hinata es mas osada y mas atrevida, pues ya ha esperado mucho por el rubio... y viendo como es Sakura, lo quiere, lo quiere desesperadamente... Así es el amor...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Naruto no había hablado con Sakura. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarla… se sentía dolido, traicionado y herido, profundamente herido.

Sakura era la mujer de sus sueños; siempre la había puesto en un pedestal como algo sagrado, intocable, pero verla en brazos de Sasuke, besándolo y, lo más probable, entregándose a él le había destapado los ojos y le había mostrado una Sakura diferente. Una sakura traicionera y mentirosa… una Sakura, que a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de amar. Odiaba ese amor idiota que llevaba alimentando por tantos años.

Sakura no lo merecía, pero aun así lo tenía… siempre lo tendría.

* * *

Sakura estaba atendiendo unos papeles, mientras pensaba en Sasuke y Naruto. No podía evitar lo inevitable, tendría que elegir y tendría que hacerlo ya… no podía seguir siendo egoísta… sabía que Naruto había llegado anoche y le sorprendió que todavía no hubiese venido a saludarla… pero él era algo despistado, así que no se preocupaba mucho.

Sasuke. Naruto. Los dos chicos que más amaba en el mundo, y con los dos ya se había acostado… era una zorra. No fue capaz de disipar sus miedos respecto a Hinata y decidió rendirse ante la seducción de Sasuke, mientras Naruto se encontraba fuera… pero como le dices no a algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía ella por él. Era imposible.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones, brinco de su asiento en una muestra de sorpresa ante el ruido de la puerta, donde se encontraba un altivo Neji con su acostumbrada expresión fría.

-Neji-san –lo saludo la pelirrosa- ¿que te trae por aquí?

Neji la miro unos segundos sin parpadear, como si estuviera estudiándola. Sakura iba con su ropa habitual, solo que en este caso llevaba una bata blanca y una hebilla que le recogía parte del cabello.

-Vine a ofrecerte una información considerablemente valiosa.

Sakura lo miro un poco sorprendida. Nunca había tenido demasiado contacto con el chico Hyuga… y podía jurar que era la primera vez en su vida que lo escuchaba hablar tanto.

-¿Una información? –pregunto desconcertada, sin ni una sola idea de que se trataba dicha información considerablemente valiosa.

-Si

-¿Qué clase de información?

-Referente a Naruto. –La chica lo miro interesada, sin saber que dato tuviese este de Naruto que ella no supiese ya, así que espero a que el Hyuga hablara- ayer Hinata estuvo en el apartamento de tu Naruto nada mas él llego de su misión… -hizo una pausa estudiada- … y no se marcho hasta altas horas de la noche, sonrojada y bastante agitada.

Sakura se quedo quieta, con el corazón paralizado y sin poder llevar aire a sus pulmones. No, debía ser un error… Naruto no era ese tipo de chico… él la quería, a ella… habia una explicación, lo sabia… tenía que haberla… era absurdo pensar en Naruto, el chico que le profesaba su devoción, su amor por más de 8 años, engañándola.

Y por más egoísta que fueran sus pensamientos, pues ella no había sido una santa en su ausencia, Naruto era harina de otro costal.

-¿Y? –Pregunto calmando su corazón desbocado y aparentando un desinterés del todo falso- no se te ocurrió que tal vez estuvieran hablando o algo… -Neji soltó una sonrisa burlona- yo confió en Naruto –declaro imperturbable, o eso quería hacerle creer al hombre.

-Bueno, si quieres creer que estuvieron hablando durante la madrugada, haya tú… la verdad decir de tu parte que un hombre y una mujer, guapa por cierto, estaban hablando solos en un apartamento a la madrugada es porque eres una mujer con mucha confianza… o eres muy tonta.

Sakura lo miro airada y con el corazón congelado. Naruto no podía haber estado engañándola. La sola idea era absurda… Naruto habia demostrado su amor por ella en más de una forma… protegiéndola, amándola, estando siempre a su lado, riendo con ella, llorando… para que ahora venga y se tire a Hinata…

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –Le pregunto- ¿Qué ganas con delatar a Naruto?

Él la estudio de arriba abajo. De pronto activo su bakyugan y sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de la pelirrosa. La chica se sonrojo pero no intento taparse, no se mostraría débil ante una muestra tan clara de macho que otorgaba el Hyuga, si el chico tenía tendencias voyerista seria su problema, ella no demostraría timidez. Era una mujer adulta que se habia acostumbrado que la mirasen, además si el Hyuga intentaba algo sabia que tanto Naruto como Sasuke le harían pagar muy caro… y por muy fuerte que fuera el portador del bakyugan no se podía comparar con dos leyendas como el chico Kyubi y el ultimo Uchiha.

-Tal vez una remuneración por la información

Eso dejo a Sakura atónica. Bueno, vale, que le mirase no era tan malo, pero que se le insinuara y esperara que ella cayera a sus pies por una información tan patética… chaval, el chico está mal, muy mal.

-Siempre me habías parecido tan frio y seriecito, todo un caballero… que equivocada estaba, nee, Neji-kun

Este la miro burlón. La chica se habia acercado a él con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa coqueta en los labios rosas.

-Pero ¿sabes que? –Le pregunto susurrándole al oído de forma provocadora- cuando des una información asegúrate que antes te den la gratificación que esperas… porque yo no te daré nada –lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono frio y se separo mirándolo con total desprecio.

Neji quedo momentáneamente inmóvil… la muy zorra. Lo habia preparado, lo habia calentado y ahora lo dejaba con las manos vacías… la cerezo no sabía con quien estaba jugando, y él le demostraría que con Neji Hyuga nadie jugaba.

-Eso lo veremos

El chico salió dejando a una intranquila Sakura. No solo por la ardiente mirada que le lanzo el Hyuga y la implícita advertencia en él, sino por la desesperanza y la desolación que empezaba a embargarle el corazón.

* * *

**Recuerden que el Hyuga quiere la felicidad de su prima, y pues si puede sacar provecho... mejor para él... Mi historia es, básicamente, de esas cosas que te hacen hacer el amor: el amor a un hombre, a una mujer, a una hermana, prima, compañera... **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban frente a frente en el campo de entrenameinto. Los dos se habían estado evitando desde hace dos semanas, sin hablarse y evitando quedar solo en ningún momento.

Naruto no la invitaba a comer, a ella ni a nadie, simplemente se iba despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa. Y, pues, Sakura era casi igual, llegaba tarde, cuando sabían que ya estaban todos y se iba más temprano poniendo excusas y dando disculpas.

Pero hoy, se encontraban solo ellos, por alguna extraña razón ni Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi estaban aun en el sitio de encuentro. Naruto evitaba mirar a Sakura, y Sakura hacia lo mismo.

-Hola Naruto –hablo Sakura, despejándose de esa tensión y ese miedo de ver culpa en los ojos azules.

Naruto se sorprendió por el saludo, parecía cansado y con los ojos tristes; Sakura no sabía que pensar.

La chica de ojos jade no pudo evitarlo y se acerco a él, abrazándolo. Lo había extrañado tanto; a pesar de todo, lo quería y lo amaba sin medida… las manos de Naruto se levantaron, queriendo corresponderle, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Sakura se sintió dolida y lo soltó.

-Ya no me amas –dijo, y no era una pregunta – te arrepientes de lo que hicimos… te diste cuenta demasiado tarde que no me amabas como creías haberlo hecho y ahora no sabes cómo decirlo. Pues bien, no hay necesidad, lo sé… -la voz se le entrecorto con un sollozo ahogado - después de todo eres hombre y no pudiste contenerte… no te culpo, Naruto, porque yo si te quiero.

Naruto estaba sorprendido ante las palabras de la Haruno. ¿Qué él no la quería?, decir que Naruto no amaba a Sakura era una tontería; su amor nunca, pero nunca, había estado en duda. La miro, y la vio devastada y dolida, con las lágrimas que contenían sus hermosos ojos verdes, y quiso consolarla… pero no podía, por que recordaba a Sasuke, y se estremecía de dolor… pero su dolor, sus palabras; Sakura decía quererlo, y el dudo y empezó a pensar en que tal vez Sakura se arrepentía de haber estado con Sasuke. Porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, parecían tan distantes en los entrenamientos… ella lo ignoraba.

-Sakura, yo si te amo –decidió Naruto que si ella estaba arrepentida y no quería habalr del tema, él tampoco iba hacerlo. Olvidarían todo y empezarían otra vez, por los dos – nunca te dejare de amar, eres todo lo que me importa… mi vida. Y, escúchame atentamente, nunca me arrepentiría de esa noche… esa noche fue especial, única; la mejor noche de toda mi vida.

-¡Oh! Naruto, me haces tan feliz… yo creí… había pensado que nuca mas…

La voz se le entrecorto y rompió a llorar mientras los fuertes brazos de Naruto la sostenían y le susurraban palabras de amor eterno.

* * *

-No volveré a acostarme contigo –hablo decidida Sakura- Está mal… nunca debió pasar… ahora, simplemente, quiero estar con Naruto. Ser feliz con él y el amor que me brinda.

Sasuke la miraba imperturbable, viendo esos ojos verdes profundamente y sintiendo como la desesperación se adueñaba de si muy lentamente.

-Si es amor lo que quieres, yo también te lo puedo dar.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, Sasuke no podía dar a entender lo que ella creía que había escuchado… no podía, porque estaría arrojándola a la confusión… era algo tan mágico… tan… era un enredo para sus sentimientos.

-Yo… yo… -su voz no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente -¿Qué?

-Te amo –hablo con voz clara y segura.

-No puedes… porque tú… tú siempre… es decir… nunca… -no podía moverse, nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos había creído posible una declaración de amor por parte del Uchiha –Lo dices para confundirme… no me amas.

El chico la miro dolido en un principio, para pasar a la rabia contenida y algo mas tiñendo sus ojos oscuros que no sabía descifrar.

-Sí, te amo Sakura, solo no fui lo suficientemente valiente para expresarlo –su voz estaba teñida por un leve toque de desesperación – joder, Sakura, sabes cómo soy, me cuesta decir las cosas que siento, me cuesta expresarlo… pero te amo, nunca mentiría en algo así… - le tomo la cara entre las manos y la hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos – creo que te empecé a amar esa noche en que me fui de Konoha, cuando tu intentaste detenerme y me confesaste todo ese amor que sentías por mi… no puedes haberlo olvidado. No puedes, Sakura.

Se sumergieron en un silencio aterrador. Sasuke sin soltarla y Sakura con sentimientos encontrados. Pero ante todo, estaba feliz. Sasuke la amaba, a ella. Dios, era lo que siempre había querido escuchar.

Pero era tarde, ella había decidido intentarlo con Naruto, él la amaba y ella a él; le dolía la situación, nunca pensó que Sasuke llegase a amarla.

Sakura se solto muy sutilmente de las manos de Sasuke y le dio la espalada para empezar a hablar.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun –su voz sonaba triste- pero también llegue a amar a Naruto, el siempre estuvo para mí cuando tú me faltaste… seco mis lagrimas y me motivo a ser quien soy ahora.

Decidida volteo de nuevo y lo miro directa a los ojos, para mantener toda la atención de Sasuke en las siguientes palabras.

-Decidí intentarlo con Naruto… él es tan bueno, tan… -se interrumpió viendo la mueca de disgusto del Uchiha- Yo pensé que tu solo me deseabas… que era sexo… nunca podía haber imaginado que me amarras… -se interrumpió por segunda vez y decidió terminar con todo – lo siento Sasuke, porque aunque te amo y siempre serás importante en mi vida, ya no te puedo ofrecer mi amor.

Y Sasuke se derrumbo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Sakura estaba sorprendida, Sasuke-kun estaba llorando. Nunca lo había visto así, tan destrozado y roto.

No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no pudo y lo abrazo, Sasuke se dejo abrazar y callo arrodilladlo, siendo acunado en el regazo de la chica y derramando lagrimas de frustración, de dolor.

-No me dejes, Sakura. Todos me han dejado, tú no puedes hacerlo –la apretó mas con sus fuertes brazos- estoy aquí suplicándote, implorando por tu amor… fui un estúpido, un ciego… pero te amo… te amo tanto.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, levántate –le rogaba la Haruno entre sollozos, le dolía tanto verlo así. Nunca en la vida se imagino al Uchiha llorando, dejando su orgullo.

Sasuke levanto la mirada y sus ojos le mostraban todos esos sentimientos, sentimientos hacia ella. Amor, pasión, suplica, deseo, esperanza… decisión. El Uchiha se levanto y la miro directamente.

-Sakura, no me importa –Sakura lo miro sin entender a que se refería- si quieres estar con Naruto, no me importa… -su vista se fijo en punto más allá del hombro de Sakura y tomo una bocanada de aire, para volver a mirar a esos ojos verdes- Acepto que quieras estar con Naruto… yo… lo único que pido es que no me dejes… déjame estar contigo, así sea en secreto… no me importa… solo te quiero Sakura. De alguna u otra manera te quiero conmigo.

Sakura se quedo sin aire y su mente en blanco. No podía pensar, Sasuke la miraba directo a los ojos, sin dejarla escapar; atrapándola en esa mirada oscura que la hipnotizaba.

-No hablas en serio Sasuke-kun. Simplemente no puedes estas sugiriendo que te conviertas en… en…

-Tu amante, Sakura. Un amante a quien amas y quien te ama. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender que quiera estar contigo, dadas las circunstancias?... tú dices amar a Naruto, pero también me amas… que daño podría hacer que nos amaras además de corazón, en cuerpo, a ambos –Sakura no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era algo tan irreal…- Yo lo acepto y puedo vivir con ello con tal de que estés conmigo y me permitas amarte.

Sakura lo pensó… seria una tonta si no le interesara la propuesta. Pero era una idea descabellada, ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. El amor consistía en dos personas… una tercera no entraba en la ecuación. Pero era Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun… su amor, su primer amor.

-¿Y qué pasa con los sentimientos de Naruto? Tú dices estar de acuerdo en compartirme, cosa que no comprendo aun, pero ¿y Naruto?

-Naruto no tiene porque enterarse, esto es algo entre tú y yo… -junto sus cuerpos en un abrazo- Y no te comparto por elección, sino por obligación… tu tomaste una decisión, yo solo pido ser parte de ella.

Y tras esas palabras la beso profundamente y sin posibilidad de negar el beso. Era un beso lleno de pasión y desesperación. Un ruego y una promesa al mismo tiempo… lo era todo y lo era nada.

* * *

Sakura gemía descontrolada y se aferraba a la ancha espalda de Sasuke mientras él se enterraba profundamente en ella, convirtiéndolos en un solo cuerpo lleno de sensaciones, sudor y calor, un calor que los impulsaba a buscar la liberación con profundas estocadas y sonidos jadeantes.

Sakura no lo había podido evitar… ese amor que sentía por Sasuke la volvía loca hasta el punto de aceptar esa propuesta descabellada… pero ella no quería renunciar a ninguno… era egoísta, y a la mierda con todo, ella lo deseaba, los deseaba.

Además, como muy bien había expresado Sasuke: lo que no se sabe no le hará daño.

Sabía que Naruto no se merecía esta canallada de su parte, pero como decirle eso a la razón y al corazón, cuando los dos estaban de acuerdo en que esta era la mejor solución… por lo menos lo era para ella.

-Más… más… -gemía sin parar y apasionada, Sasuke le daba más y más, aumentando la velocidad, las embestidas, los besos y las succiones. Era mágico, todo jodidamente mágico.

* * *

-Siento mucho lo de la otra noche Naruto-kun –se sonrojo Hinata frente a Naruto en la puerta de la casa de este.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza nervioso y un poco culpable. El había tenido la intensión de aprovecharse de los sentimientos de la Hyuga, pero gracias a Dios no había sucumbido y su autocontrol y el amor profundo hacia Sakura lo habían ayudado a apartar las manos del cuerpo de la chica.

-Estoy tan avergonzada, Naruto-kun –hablaba la chica roja como un tomate – pero no arrepentida, porque tú sabes que te amo… y no me cansare nunca de decirlo.

Naruto la miro sorprendido. Esta era una nueva Hinata, más decidida y segura de sí misma. Sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba o sentía.

-Puedes repetirlo todo lo quieras Hinata, pero Naruto nunca podrá corresponder tus sentimientos, porque él me ama… tanto o más de lo que yo lo amo –hablo la recién llegada, que se encontraba tras de la ojiperla – es hora de que aceptes tu derrota y consigas a alguien más a quien darle tus afectos, porque a partir de hoy Naruto-kun y yo somos oficialmente novios.

* * *

**Yo llore cuando se derrumbo Sasuke... fue difícil, porque imaginaba todas y cada una de las escenas (o/o) ... e imaginar a Sasuke-kun en una situación así fue duro y doloroso... pobrecito... pero es que se enamoro, y ya ha perdido tantísimas cosas que no puede soportar perder el amor de Sakura.**

Si, Sakura es egoísta y todo lo que quieras... pero esta enamorada de dos hombres, y ellos les corresponden... es difícil también para ella todo, aunque lo disfrute... pues esta lastimando a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

Hinata se volteo sorprendida y llena de rencor, para después marcharse sin mirar atrás.

-Sakura-chan –la regaño Naruto- no tenias que ser tan ruda con Hinata-chan.

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada e ingreso al apartamento del chico, seguida por él que cerró la puerta.

-Que quieres Naruto, tenerla detrás de ti toda la vida… ¿es que te gusta eso? Porque si es así dímelo, y nos ahorramos este estúpido noviazgo y las palabras de amor.

Naruto la miro sorprendido, Sakura estaba muy, pero muy enojada… y no entendía el motivo… por lo que él tenía entendido, todos en la aldea oculta de la hoja y mas allá eran consientes del amor de Hinata hacia él, bueno todos menos él… ya debería estar acostumbrada, ¿no?

-Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué estas tan molesta? –pregunto inocentemente el rubio.

Y Sakura exploto.

-Estoy molesta porque esa mosquita muerta se le está declarando a mi novio, el cual supuestamente me ama, cosa que estoy empezando a dudar, ya que no se molesta en rechazarla como es debido.

Y Naruto comprendió, comprendió que su querida Sakura-chan estaba celosa. Y sonrió… si Sakura no lo amara no se pondría celosa de Hinata.

-Sakura-chan, no tienes porque ponerte celosa, yo solo te amo a ti.

-¿Y quien a dicho algo de que este celosa? –Dijo al joven – ¡Ja, ya quisieras!

Naruto sonrió, su Sakura era tan orgullosa, pero así la amaba, la quería tal y cual era.

Acercándose, Naruto la abrazo y le beso el cuello, provocándole un cosquilleo a la cerezo que suspiro de placer y se volteo para darle un beso prolongado lleno de promesas ardientes; el rubio le tomo la mano y la llevo al cuarto.

Se desnudaron sin prisas, mientras se besaban todo el cuerpo y se tocaban en todas partes. Naruto quería memorizarla y amarla; Sakura satisfacerlo y demostrarle que ella era la única para él.

Entre cientos de besos, un millar de palabras dulces e infinidad de caricias cayeron a la cama, donde Sakura se poso arriba del rubio besándole el pecho y los labios, frotando su sexo contra el de él una y otra vez. Provocante, incitante. Hasta que finalmente se unieron en un baile donde Naruto besaba sus pechos y acariciaba sus nalgas, mientras Sakura llevaba el ritmo de las embestidas, proporcionándoles placer a ambos hasta que estallaron en un grito mutuo de júbilo y amor.

Pero no se detuvieron, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, las semanas separados y borrar las dudas y los temores que inundaban a cada uno de los amantes.

* * *

-Voy a cumplir 20 años frentona, así que no es de esperar que quiera la mejor fiesta que se haya hecho alguna vez en Konoha.

Sakura miraba a su mejor amiga Ino con curiosidad, quiera la mejor fiesta de todos los tiempos para este sábado. O sea, que tenía escasos tres días para organizar la fiesta de la década.

-Tal vez y hasta pruebe un bocado de Sasuke-kun.

A Sakura no le gusto la mirada de Ino, hablaba como si Sasuke fuera un pedazo de pastel muy sabroso y eso la molestaba, Sasuke era suyo. Nadie tenía derecho a probar nada de él, nadie excepto ella. Pero, claro, no podía decirlo… imagínate a la novia de Naruto decir que Sasuke solo era de ella, bueno, pues causaría conmoción y ella no se lo podía permitir porque dañaría a Naruto y dañar a Naruto era como herirse a sí misma… o a Sasuke.

* * *

-Espero y no dejes probar ningún bocado a Ino-cerda.

Sasuke sonrió mientras la miraba vestirse y, de paso, advertirle que no podía acercarse a la Yamanaka… era gracioso, ya que ella si podía probar dos bocados distintos, y eso le dolía, pero no podía exigir nada, él fue el que sugirió ese trato.

Era su condena, y estaba consciente de ello. Definitivamente el amor te volvía idiota, se repitió por millonésima vez desde que estaba en esta situación de tres.

* * *

La música sonaba a todo volumen, mientras llegaban Sakura y Naruto de la mano; eran la pareja del año. Sasuke los observaba desde una esquina con un vaso de sake en la mano. Apretó los dientes, todo sería tan distinto si fuese él quien la tomara de la mano. Su dueño ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

Sintiéndose observado, volteo la mirada hacia una rubia que lo miraba con ansias, con hambre en la mirada mientras se acercaba con pasos felinos hacia él y se estremeció. Sería muy fácil sucumbir por la Yamanaka, era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo para morir… pero si lo hacía, Sakura lo sabría y nunca se lo perdonaría… y él no se podía permitir perder a Sakura. Ella lo era todo.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –ronroneo la rubia y Sasuke pudo detallar por el rabillo del ojo como una enfurecida Sakura los acribillaba con la mirada.

-Hola, I-no –le hablo en un susurro. No quería perder a Sakura, pero a esta no le vendría mal un poco de celos para que comprendiera lo que él sentía.

* * *

**Respondiendo un par de preguntas:**

**1. No se aun cuanto capítulos va atener este fic, ya que se esta desarrollando sólito... me llegan las ideas y las plasmo en el papel (WORD)**

**2. Con Neji, no se, los personajes van a apareciendo y adquiriendo protagonismo... como dije anteriormente, la historia la escribo según como se vayan dado las cosas... mas adelante a parecerán otros personajes que también tendrán gran protagonismo en la historia... o esa es al idea.**

**¡Besos y se cuidan!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

-Maldito – mascullo Sakura hirviendo en celos ante la escena de Ino sonriendo coquetamente a un no tan indiferente Sasuke.

Estúpido y mil veces estúpido Uchiha, si tanto le interesaba la cerda pues que la joda; imbécil, a partir de este momento Sasuke estaba destinado al pasado. ¿Quién se creía el muy desgraciado?, sabía que Ino era su mejor amiga, y ella le había advertido de no enredarse con ella… estúpido, ush, lo estaba odiando tanto.

Presurosa, cogió a Naruto de la mano y se lo llevo a bailar. Naruto, para su desgracia, no bailaba, se movía de forma muy rara, un poco descoordinado; pobre, tendría que enseñarle a bailar más adelante.

* * *

Pasaron así las horas, Sasuke hablando con Ino, y otros más invitados pero con la rubia siempre presente; y Sakura, en parte celosa, pero aun así disfrutando de la fiesta con Naruto, unas veces con Sai y otras con Kiba, que estaba algo pasado de copas pero que sabia como bailar.

En un momento determinado, pasadas las doce, Naruto se perdió, ya no estaba… Sakura había estado bailando con Suigotsu, que había llegado tarde a la fiesta con la zanahoria, como solía llamarla este.

Miro a todos lados mientras seguía bailando, buscando señales de Naruto. Sasuke estaba hablando con Kakashi mientras Ino se colgaba de su brazo, ¿es que acaso la rubia no tenia vergüenza? Se pregunto por milésima vez Sakura siguiendo con la inspección y dejando de lados los celos; Sai estaba sentado y parecía algo mareado mientras una aldeana lo consentía; Ten-Ten, sentada en una mesa con un animado Rock Lee y un armargado Neji, que al verla sonrió perverso y burlón, como si supiera algo que ella no, lo ignoro; y así siguió cuando de golpe descubrió que también hacía falta Hinata y se alarmo.

* * *

Naruto necesitaba un baño, llevaba más de media hora buscando un jodido baño y nada; que en esta casa no existían los baños… camino y camino, abriendo puertas y disculpándose con la gente que se besuqueaba. Él debería estar besuqueándose con Sakura, no buscando un baño, peor es que de veras lo necesitaba.

Se dijo que intentaría con esa última puerta de aquel pasillo, y si, ese era el baño, entro para salir a los diez minutos, tras haberlo utilizado y mirarse al espejo, las mujeres no eran las únicas con ese derecho, se dijo para defenderse.

Al salir se tropezó de sopetón con Hinata, la cual se sonrojo, cosa extraña, y se disculpo; cuando Naruto iba retomar su camino junto a su adora Sakura-chan, lo detuvo una mano, cálida y reconfortante.

-Espera Naruto-kun –le dijo en esa vocecilla tan dulce, a Naruto siempre le había parecido que Hinata tenía una linda voz, pero nunca lo había dicho y nunca lo diría.

Naruto la estudió detenidamente, no sabía si era porque había tomado un par de sakes, pero Hinata estaba muy bonita, demasiado bonita con sus cabellos recogidos en una cola de caballo y el vestido lila. Era tan dulce, dulce e inocente.

-¿Qué… que pasa… Hinata? –no le dijo chan, porque, ahora el chan solo era de Sakura… y tartamudeo un poco, porque, bueno no sabía porque así que se lo atribuyo al par de copas… si, todo era culpa del alcohol.

Hinata, Naruto la había llamado Hinata, no Hianta-chan como solía hacerlo; a ella el chan le parecía especial, porque solo lo utilizaba con Sakura y con ella… pero ya no, al parecer Naruto la odiaba. La odiaba y todo era culpa de Sakura.

Agacho la cabeza rendida, resentida y dolida, muy dolida; el amor dolía, dolía y mucho. A ella le parecía injusto que el amor le tuviera que doler solo a ella, cuando era Sakura la mala de la situación; mientras ella, la dulce y tímida heredera Hyuga sufría, lloraba y le dolía.

Hinata no era mala, no. Era solo que el amor la hacía irracional y capaz de cosas que nunca creyó; por eso cuando escucho unos paso que al parecer Naruto no, utilizo su Byakugan y pudo ver a Sakura a punto de voltear hacia ellos, e hizo algo que nunca, nunca pensó hacer, y se lanzo en brazos de Naruto besándolo con fervor y una pasión, que hasta ahora había estado escondida pero que se desato como una tormenta en invierno.

* * *

Sakura no podía creerlo, enserio que no lo creía; Naruto, su Naruto besaba a Hinata. Sus piernas no se movían, su cuerpo se paralizo y sus ojos se cristalizaron; estúpida mosca muerta, eso era Hinata, haciéndose la inocente delante de todo le mundo, cuando no era más que una… una… una…

Una mujer enamorada.

No, Sakura no podía culparla, moría de rabia y celos, pero no podía culparla, porque ella tan haría lo mismo, hizo los mismo; no le estaba quitando el novio a nadie, eso era claro, pero si le estaba quitando la oportunidad a dos grandes hombres, que eran importantes en su vida, a ser felices. Porque, ¿en qué cabeza cavia que una mujer pudiese ser compartida por dos hombres, donde uno no sabía que compartía a su novia?

Ella debería dejar que Hinata se quedara con Naruto, era lo mejor. Hinata quería a Naruto y nunca le haría daño… no como ella, que lo había maltratado, ignorado y pisoteado muchas veces, pero aunque fuese lógico ese pensamiento, no era lo que ella, Sakura Haruno, quería; ella quería a Naruto, tanto, tantísimo… y diablos si dejaba que Hinata se lo llevara de su lado. No, nunca, jamás, se dijo dando media vuelta y diciéndose que ese beso no era importante, por lo menos no era importante para Naruto.

* * *

**Todos somos egoísta, aunque no queramos y sabemos que está mal no podemos evitarlo. Es algo intrínseco en la persona… y muchos me dirán "deja a Naruto con Hinata y a Sakura con Sasuke" pero eso sería muy sencillo… por ahora, tal vez, las cosas se vayan desarrollando, aun no sé cómo hare el final de este triangulo que ya de por si es bastante complicado, y ahora con los celos y todo los embrollos que vienen, pues estoy hecha un lio, pero de que lo soluciono, lo soluciono… es una promesa de por vida, como diría nuestro lindo y tierno y hermoso y espectacularmente sexy Naruto.**

**Comenten, por favor (mou) que me pongo muy triste cuando no comentan… Pero súper feliz cuando lo hacen… si les digo un secreto, me encanta leer y leer y volver a leer los comentarios que me dejan, me hacen feliz…**

**Los quiero a todos ustedes que han comentado y todos los que comentaran…**

**¡Besos y sean felices!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

La había visto bajar algo distraída y decaída, pero no podía hacer nada; porque ¿Cómo se vería que el Uchiha fuera hacia la Haruno para consolarla y prometerle el mundo y algo más con tal de hacerla feliz?

Sakura lo miro a los ojos a través de la multitud, señalo a Ino con un gesto de cabeza y sonrió, dolida, lo que hizo sentir muy mal a Sasuke; el dolor de Sakura era su dolor, y él no quería que ella llorara, de nuevo, por él… él no se merecía sus lagrimas, no se merecía nada, si era sincero, pero había conseguido tanto.

Y como apareció, Sakura se fue, y se odio por ser tan débil y no haberle dicho nunca nada, no haberle pedido una oportunidad para iniciar algo, juntos, solo ellos dos… pero no, su orgullo, ese orgullo que lo había dejado sin nadie, que lo había expuesto a la venganza absurda y a la pena, le gano otra vez y lo dejo vacio, como siempre… el desearía tanto no tener ese orgullo Uchiha, pero ahí estaba , presente, impidiéndole ser feliz… impidiéndole ir tras Sakura, abrazarla y besarla frente de todos y de todo.

* * *

-Lo siento… yo… -al levantar la mirada se topo con unos ojos del color del mar y del verde de los campos, un color particular y que solo había visto en una persona- Gaara –pronuncio sorprendida para, inmediatamente, avergonzarse e inclinándose para saludarlo con el debido respeto que se merecía- Kazekage-sama.

El hombre de la arena no dijo nada, simplemente la vio detalladamente, con aquel cabello, que no estaba ni corto ni largo, y aquel vestido rojo; él siempre la había visto vestida de rojo, como la sangre, pero en ella no trasmitía esa esencia de destrucción y pánico, más bien era calidez y amor… y algo mas, que no estaba dispuesto a decirse.

-Haruno, es bueno verte nuevamente y en circunstancias más felices –se expreso de forma educada el pelirrojo.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo –hablo la chica- y por favor llámame Sakura.

-Sakura –pronuncio en tono suave- y tú, por favor, llámame Gaara. Al fin y al cabo no somos desconocidos, y te debo mucho por salvar la vida de Kankuro.

-No me debes nada. Mi trabajo como medico ninja es curar y salvar vidas, y eso fue lo que hice –dijo algo sonrojada; Gaara siempre la había intimidado pero por alguna razón le parecía interesante, era un chico fuera de lo normal.

-No estoy de acuerdo, pero es tu opinión y la respeto –era tan educado, como ninguno de los ninjas de la hoja- por cierto, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Naruto?, me gustaría hablar con él.

Gaara noto como los ojos jades se entristecían y la sonrisa se borraba levemente, dejando un amago de sonrisa, casi una mueca. Sakura. Pronuncio mentalmente, como la flor de cerezo, rosada y bonita, así era esta chica… la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorado su amigo. La que le daba fuerzas al chico Kyubi, la que le recordaba tanto…

-Está adentro –contesto sin emoción alguna- si me disculpas, yo me retiro, estoy cansada… y quiero… quiero…

Sakura se derrumbo, y Gaara no dijo nada, la dejo llorar, sin abrazarla, sin consolarla, solo siendo el observador del dolor de la Haruno… porque él no era quien para calmar sus dolores, no conocía de su tristeza y no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Y eso le enfurecía, porque si quería consolarla pero no sabía cómo; a él nadie le enseño, como tampoco nadie nunca le explico que era esa sensación rara, que le estaba estrujando el pecho.

* * *

-Hinata, por lo que más quieras, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste –le dijo un serio Naruto a una Hinata roja de vergüenza, pues el rubio la había apartado de si bruscamente y atónito de aquel beso que no había sido correspondido- tú no eres así, y no quiero que lo seas. Yo amo a Sakura… y no puedo corresponder tu amor… de verdad lo siento Hinata, porque eres una chica muy especial y muy linda, pero no eres para mí, como yo no puedo ser para ti.

* * *

-Siento que me hayas visto así –estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de Sakura, donde tomaban un té- soy tan patética, ¿sabes?... Naruto… Naruto estaba besándose con otra chica y yo… simplemente me fui… no quería creerlo… aun no lo creo… es que estamos hablando de Naruto, el chico que solo me ha amado a mi… y puede que suene mal y arrogante, pero no puedo imaginar a Naruto con otra persona, es impensable.

Gaara no dijo nada, solo la observo y Sakura se sintió muy nerviosa, no sabía por qué le contaba a él todo esto, pero sentía, en su interior, que podía confiar y abrirse a esta persona.

-Yo… creo que soy una tonta… molestándote con mis problemas… y haciéndote pasar un mal… rato –hablaba apresurada y entrecortada Sakura- tienes mejores cosas que hacer… y yo… aquí… no sé cómo se me ocurrió… -el chico dejo algo que la dejo muy sorprendida. No, debió haber escuchado mal… era algo increíble, era un error de sus oídos que se estaban estropeando de tanto griterío suyo, de Ino y, por supuesto, de Naruto- ¿Qué?... no te escuche, lo siento… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Salgamos mañana, sal conmigo mañana –dijo con el semblante serio y sin duda es su voz- me gustaría conocerte más Sakura Haruno.

Y la chica de los ojos jades y el cabello rosa, por mucho, mucho tiempo, se quedo sin palabras, muda de la impresión.

* * *

-Me acosté con Naruto, lo siento Sakura –le dijo la muchacha frente a la puerta de su casa, con una mirada avergonzada y arrepentida.

Sakura le cerró la puerta en la cara y lloro. Nunca dejaría de llorar.

* * *

**Si, lo sé, se estarán diciendo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Esta Sakura arrasa con todos…?... y quiero explicarlo:**

**NARUTO siempre la ha amado, eso es un hecho consumado y más claro que el agua; SASUKE la ama, también, solo que su orgullo no lo dejaba expresarlo; NEJI no la ama, pero si la desea; a aparte, quiere dejarle el camino libre a su querida prima Hinata (mata dos pájaros de un tiro, por algo el chico es inteligente); GAARA… pues a Gaara, Sakura le recuerda un ser querido para él y… y las cosas se desarrollaran capítulo a capítulo, en cada oportunidad que tenga de actualizar y en cada momento de inspiración divina que llegue a mí. **

**¡Gracias, espero aclare sus dudas… y besos, muchos besos! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

_No podía ser cierto, Hinata mentía, esa chica mentía. Naruto no le haría daño, no a ella, nunca a ella. _

Se repetía Sakura una y otra vez, auto-convenciéndose de que Hianta Hyuga, la chica tímida, inocente y buena, era una arpía y estaba jugando sucio, haciéndola dudar y creando problemas en su relación con Naruto. Y ella no lo permitiría, no le creería, no creería nada que saliese de esa boca que había sido envenenada por los celos y el dolor.

* * *

-Sakura-chan tú no puedes aceptar salir con Gaara –le dijo alterado Naruto nada más entrar al apartamento de este- te lo prohíbo.

Sakura lo miro atónita mientras intentaba controlar el enojo que la embargaba.

-O es que eres tonto o simplemente estas muy loco si crees que porque tú me "lo prohíbes" yo rechazare la invitación de un Kazekage –le espeto apuntándolo con el dedo y con la mirada furiosa.

-Pues bien, si tanto quieres salir con un Kage, déjame informarte que muy pronto yo seré Hokage –exclamo orgulloso mientras se golpeaba el pecho con el puño.

-Mientras, me conformo con el Kazekage… a que es buena idea… Naruto –le susurro maliciosa.

-Es injusto –protesto Naruto.

Hubo un tenso silencio donde ninguno dijo nada. La mirada de Sakura se iba volviendo más y más furiosa, mientras Naruto no entendía el por qué. Ya, que se aclarara todo, que Naruto confesara si lo que la arpía de la Hyuga dijo era verdad… porque a veces, cuando imaginaba a los dos juntos, a Sakura le costaba respirar, le costaba mucho.

-Más injusto fue verte besar a la mosca muerta de Hinata –le reclamo de pronto la pelirrosa a un sorprendido Naruto.

-De que… ¿de qué hablas Sakura-chan? –pregunto nervioso el chico ojiazul.

Sakura lo miro duramente, con la vista clavada en el rostro tan varonil del chico frente a ella sin perder ninguna de las emociones que pasaban por sus ojos, haciéndola sufrir, sintiéndose traicionada y lastimada.

-De que estuviste besándote con Hinata en la fiesta… ¡por dios!, es que no tienes un gramo de decencia… -exclamo molesta y herida- no sé quien más pudo haber visto esa escena que protagonizabais tan romántica… eres patético -mirándolo entre decepcionada y triste-. Quien sabe que hiciste tú y ella… aquí –señalo con las manos extendidas-… en este apartamento.

Naruto inmediatamente se puso colorado y Sakura lo supo, supo que era verdad lo que había dicho Hinata… Naruto se había acostado con la Hyuga. En su apartamento… donde ella se había entregado a él y le había declarado su amor.

-Te odio –exclamo con veneno, rabia, dolor, rencor… e iba salir cuando Naruto la sostuvo por la muñeca.

-No, Sakura-chan, Hinata y yo nunca hemos…

Pero Sakura lo interrumpió y le lanzo una mirada fría y cortante.

-Sabes que Naruto, la verdad no me interesa… estoy harta…

Ante aquellas palabras, algo en Naruto exploto haciendo que fuese este el molesto. Así que el rubio la tomo de los brazos y la zarandeo, para acto seguido estrellarla contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza mientras la miraba furibundo.

-¿Qué tu estas harta, Sakura-chan? –Le grito un colérico Naruto, mientras apretaba a Sakura- nunca, escúchame, nunca me he acostado con Hinata ni con ninguna otra… algo que no se puede decir de ti… ¿no, Sakura?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida e intento zafarse pero Naruto no se lo ponía fácil, aprisionándola más.

-Suéltame Naruto –le ordeno, pero este ni se inmuto y seguía viéndola con ojos furiosos- Naruto te estoy diciendo que me sueltes. –Repitió con menos fuerza retirando la mirada de la del rubio- Además, no sé qué quieres decir con ese comentario… yo nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi.

-Si serás zorra –siseo el rubio con desprecio, algo que la dejo helada y volteo a verlo sorprendida- te vi Sakura. Te vi en el bosque besándose con el bastardo de Sasuke. –Sakura se quedo paralizada sin poder articular palabra, sintiéndose culpable y miserable- solo tenía que volver para que tú te abrieras de piernas al desgraciado que te hizo sufrir… o es que ya se te olvido todo lo que lloraste por él… lo que sufriste.

-Yo… yo… -empezó a llorar Sakura… lloraba por todo. Por las palabras de Naruto; por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se mezclaba con el placer de haber besado a Sasuke y entregarse a él, tras tantos años de espera; por lastimar a Naruto; por desconfiar de él y hacerle daño.

Naruto la vio tan vulnerable, tan lastimada que no pudo evitar que su corazón sufriera con ella. La amaba tanto… tanto que le dolía el dolor de ella… no soportaba ver las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes… no importaba que le hiciese daño, que lo lastimara, que lo hiciese sufrir… la amaba… la amaba sin condiciones y sin medidas… así que la abrazo con ternura.

-Te amo Sakura… siempre te he amado –le susurraba Naruto a una llorosa Sakura mientras le acariciaba la espalda y se impregnaba del olor a cerezo de sus cabellos - nunca te he engañado y no te engañaría… te amo demasiado como para perderte… te amo, Sakura… te amo tanto… -le susurro con fervor.

-Yo también te amo Naruto –le dijo con los ojos húmedos fijos en él- pero sigo amando a Sasuke –Naruto cerró los ojos dolido ante esa declaración- lo siento… soy lo peor… los amo a los dos… - le confesó- no sabes cuánto lo siento… no hago más que hacerte sufrir, cuando tú has dado todo por mi… pero no puedo evitarlo…

-Shhh, Sakura, no hables mas… -la tranquilizo Naruto- solo déjame quererte, amarte, es lo único que te pido… no me dejes –le rogo- nunca me dejes –y con esas palabras la beso.

Y el beso estaba lleno de amor, de ternura y de tanto dolor. Naruto la estrechaba como queriendo nunca dejarla ir y Sakura se apoyaba en el, sintiendo su calor, su olor, su fuerza. El beso siguió su curso, volviéndose posesivo y dominante. Al momento ya estaban desnudos, con la ropa desperdigada sobre el suelo y Sakura apoyada en la pared con las piernas enroscadas en la cintura de Naruto mientras este besaba su cuello con vehemencia y la embestía con desesperación, con ahincó. Se susurraban palabras de amor mientras eran arrastrados a la cúspide de la pasión.

* * *

_Me imaginaba la escena cuando lo escribi, y Naruto es taaaaan lindo!... es que ese amor que le profesa a Sakura es "suspiros"... (Yo quiero un amor asi: limpio, puro, verdadero...)... PERO no todos tenemos esa suerte... u_u_

_Si, estoy algo depre, y no se porque... pero en fin, me encanta y me suben el animo que comenten... ya estoy queriendo a cada uno de ustedes, mis lectores... son tan lindo y especiales... _

_Quiero mandarle saluditos a:_

**Akane Kido**, pues sip, quien juega con fuego se quema...

** Elizabeth-chan** (me gusta tu nombre), y pues he aqui una desicion sumamente dificil, pues he escogido a 4 de los chicos mas sexys del manga... (suspiros), pero de una vez, Sakura NO tendra un Harem, por mucho que lo quiera... ella y yo

**Meems**, si, mira que son de los 4 mas hot, atractivos , espectaculares... es dificil, muy dificil elegir solo uno...

**Mel Uchiha Wey**, puede que quede agotada o no, PERO y eso que importa, puede tener a los dos... jejejejeje... n/n... no, ya, tranquila, aunque mi corazon me diga que tenga un harem, no, no sera asi...

**MaraPHO**, si, todas estamos felices, es que Sakura fue hecha para Sasuke... aunque tambien para Naruto... ya sabes, lo que los japoneses piensan del hilo roja... y pues yo considero que no solo existe una persona detemrinada para ti...

, gracia spor cometar, y pues como ya habia dicho, despues de tu coment, Neji solo quiere la felicidad de Hinata

**O,** la verdad se me dificulta un poco meter a otros personajes, ya que solo me centro, a veces, en Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke... pero es mas interesante cuando hay mas personajes, mas sentimientos... mas dificultades, mas embrollos que solucionar...

**FraaanU**, Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... n_n

**tsukimine12**, gracias, que linda... espero que te siga gustando el fic... comenta...!

**NoOnis**, pues ya estoy avanzando y cada dia escribo un capitulo nuevo, claro que te advierto, a ti y a los demas lectores, que se me vienen los exmanes finales y tal vez se me dificulte subir capis nuevos...

**x-Blue Cherry-x**, si, a mi tambien me da pena Hinata, pobre... es que estar enamorada y no ser correspondida es dificil y doloroso... pero a veces la vida no es facil... en fin te agradezco que leas mi fic y te comento que me encantas como escribes, en serio...

**Chiharu No Natsumi**, si... y espero que mi fic siga igual de interesante de aqui hasta el final...

**Bella Scullw**, gracias por leerme, espero que sigas comentando y leyendo el fic... fusite la primera en comentar!...

**Rouge Passion**, Sakura los ama a los dos... o eso es lo que quiero creer y crear con mi fic...

**Hatoko Nara**, este fic muestra mucho el egoismo, los celos y todos esos sentimientos que no son tan positivos y que sentimos todos...

**leonardo**, cuando lei tu coment, me rei mucho por lo de SadoSaku, que malo...

**Hey Lena**, espero de corazon que te este gustando el fic...

**RelapC**, Gracias por pasarte y leerme, me gustan muchos de tu fic... espero y continues escribiendo y leyendome a mi y todas las que escribimos en esta pagina...

* * *

_POSDATA: nuevamente, les recomiendo que lean mi One-Shot MIEDO AL AMOR... y pues comenten y me digan que tal les parece y si les gusta, para continuar subiendo otros Ones que tengo en el compu... n_n_

_Besos y Felicidad!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

Dos semanas, dos jodidas semanas en las que no había visto a Sasuke y ya lo extrañaba, tanto… pero es que aun lo castigaba por haber sido capaz de dirigirle unas miradas y unos inocentes coqueteos a Ino… la rubia no paraba, aun, de hablar de como Sasuke-kun le había sonreído, de como Sasuke-kun había sido tan atento, de como Sasuke-kun le había dado un beso de despedida, en la mejilla… y lo único que le alegraba era de como Sasuke-kun no se había acostado con su amiga. Porque si la situación hubiese sido esa, pobre de ella, pues perdería a Sasuke y pobre de él, que decía amarla, y la perdería por no saber controlarse, pero gracias a Dios no lo hizo, y eso merecía un premio para el Uchiha tras varios días sin verse.

* * *

Sasuke estaba bebiendo en su casa imaginando a Sakura con Naruto. Y le dolía. Le dolía saber que Sakura nunca dejaría al dobe. Le dolía saber que Sakura se había entregado a Naruto, que le había dado al portador del Kyubi lo que por derecho le pertenecía a él. Se tomo otro trago de sake y recordó los gemidos de la pelirrosa, sus exclamaciones de placer, esos jadeos tan sexy y los ojos verdes brillantes de deseo. Por él. Por Sasuke… y se la imagino así con Naruto… maldito fuera el dobe que se había ganado parte del amor que Sakura solo le declaraba a él. Ahora tenía que compartir lo que siempre había sido suyo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percato de que tocaban a la puerta hasta que los golpes se hicieron bastantes insistentes. Así que resignado, se levanto y fue a abrir para encontrarse con su antigua compañera de equipo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto desganado y un poco mareado por todo el trago que había ingerido en unas pocas horas.

-Eh, Sasuke-kun que venía a saludarte y ofrecerte un rato agradable.

-No me interesas –le contesto en tono frio y distante mientras iba a cerrar la puerta.

Pero Karin fue más rápida gracias a los tragos que llevaba encima el chico Uchiha.

-Solo lo decía porque vi a ese rubio amigo tuyo con la pelo de chicle entrar a un apartamento y no han salido de ahí en un buen rato –sonrió la chica mientras Sasuke la miraba con ira contenida.

¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a su casa a darle información que no quería saber?, prefería ignorar el hecho, ahogarse en alcohol hasta olvidar que Sakura estaba, precisamente en ese momento, follando con Naruto.

Maldita Karin, maldito Naruto y maldita fuese Sakura por volverlo tan débil y vulnerable.

-Hmp –fue lo único que pudo decir para no demostrar cuanto lo afectaba todo aquello.

Qué ironía pensar en cómo la vida te devolvía todo lo que sembrabas. El había hecho sufrir a la pelirrosa en el pasado, humillándola y despreciando sus muestras de amor, y ahora era ella quien lo hacía sufrir a él, a un Uchiha, al último sobreviviente de su clan.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun, tu estas sólo… y yo estoy disponible para lo que tú quieras.

Sasuke ni se inmuto… podía ser que le hiciese falta sexo, pero para eso tenía a Sakura, así tuviera que esperarla una eternidad, no le importaba. Además, no estaba interesado en Karin. Era guapa y sexy, pero hasta ahí… el solo podía pensar en Sakura… maldita fuera, lo había arruinado para otras mujeres, se dijo sonriendo con cinismo.

-No me interesa Karin. Así que vete.

-Ya, no es que me muera de amor por ti Sasuke-kun, pero solo quería probar que tan bueno eres… ya ves, simple curiosidad –le dijo y se fue sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Era ya media tarde mientras Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala frente a la televisión cuando alguien entro a su casa, llego hasta él y lo saludo.

-Hola

Al escuchar esa voz, la vio hay parada con una blusa de tiras muy delicada, no llevaba sujetar, maldita mujer, lo había hecho adrede para excitarlo… además de una falda bastante inocente y femenina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto aburrido. Pero en realidad se sentía bien con ella allí, sentía paz y una enorme tranquilidad que embargaba su alma… pero no se lo iba a decir… primero muerto antes de aceptar que había caído, completamente e incondicionalmente, en las redes de su compañera de equipo.

-Yo… quería verte Sasuke-kun –su voz, dios, era una voz tan suave, tan hermosa, tan…

-¿Qué?, ya te aburriste de Naruto.

-Nunca me aburrirá de Naruto –dijo apasionadamente, dejando al chico frio- como tampoco me aburriría de ti, Sasuke… -su rostro reflejo ternura- ustedes… ustedes los son todo para mí.

-Ya –exclamo desinteresado volviendo la vista a la tele para apagarla cuando lo que estaba era trastornado. Sus sentidos estaban al pendiente de ella, cada detalle, cada respiro, cada palabra.

-¿Por qué tienes que actuar así?, vine a verte porque te extraño Sasuke –se arrodillo ante él. Sasuke no la miro, no se podía permitir mirarla- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y he estado pensando tanto en ti… -suspiro con melancolía- extraño que me abraces Sasuke.

-Naruto te puede abrazar

* * *

**Si, lo se... estuvo algo flojo este capitulo... pero es que... estoy un poquitin estresada y no se me ocurria nada... pero estoy comprometida con este fic que me gusta...MUCHO!... Espero y nunca me dejes de leer... y si, va para ti mi querido lector... n_n**

**Besos, muchos besos ... y felicidad... una vida feliz y plena...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Sakura lo miro a los ojos y vio algo parecido al dolor, pero no podía asegurarlo. Se levanto y se sentó en los muslos musculosos del pelinegro. Si, se había vuelto descarada y muy atrevida, peor después de mantener una relación, aunque a escondidas, se sentía con la libertad de besar, tocar y hablar con Sasuke, porque era suyo… suyo.

-Porque me estas tratando de esta forma –le dijo apoyando las manos en sus hombros y haciendo que la mirase- sabes lo que siento, a ti te lo dije desde el inicio Sasuke-kun… y decidiste que por ti estaba bien… fuiste tú el que propusiste esta relación –aclaro mientras nuevamente ese destello parecido al dolor ilumino por un breve momento los ojos negros- ¿por qué quieres cambiar ahora?

Sasuke la miro durante unos segundos, trasmitiéndole su angustia, dolor, su amor, todo, mientras sus fuertes manos se posaban en la cintura de la pelirrosa, apretándola.

-Porque creí que podía soportarlo –susurro cansado- creí que no me importaría, pero estaba equivocado… me importa… tu me importas Sakura –la chica lo miro enternecida mientras el Uchiha se derrumbaba- te amo tanto.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke, lo sabes –le beso la comisura de los labios-. Siempre te he amado.

-Pero también amas a Naruto –exclamo con rencor y algo parecido al odio.

Sakura se sobresalto ante el tono acusatorio de esas palabras. Ella era injusta, sí; pero era clara, siempre lo había sido con Sasuke.

-Sí, es cierto, lo amo –dijo Sakura siendo lo más sincera posible- te lo dije Sasuke. Te dije que te amaba pero que de igual forma amaba a Naruto… así que no me reclames ahora… siempre he intentado ser sincera contigo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que sus miradas chocaron en un duelo de pasión y coraje.

-Si eres tan sincera, dime Sakura –le pregunto apretando descaradamente un seno de la chica, sobresaltándola y haciéndola gemir- ¿anoche te acostaste con Naruto? –le rozo el pezón que se adivinaba sobre la blusa, estremeciéndola de placer, como ya era costumbre entre los dos; cualquier caricia, contacto, por mínimo que fuera, los excitaba.

Sakura dudo un momento, pero las caricias la estaban enloqueciendo de pasión, ya sentía el calor tan característico entre sus piernas, esa humedad que la dejaba accesible al pelinegro. Le encantaban sus caricias, la estaba matando… estaba tan concentrada en lo que le hacia el Uchiha a su cuerpo que no distinguió el tono en las palabras que había pronunciado.

-Si –susurro mientras Sasuke levantaba su falda y acariciaba sus muslos con ímpetu, con adoración, con...

Pero tan pronto como fue dicha esa pequeña pero significativa palabra se encontró apoyada en el sofá con Sasuke encima de ella y los ojos rojos del sharingan activados, viéndola entre una nublosa de deseo, rabia y rencor.

-Y te parece bien que tras haberte follado a Naruto vengas a mí para que te abrace… ¿es eso lo que quieres o es esto…? -pregunto metiendo la mano bajo la falda y arrancándole las bragas de un tirón para empezar a masajearle el clítoris con precisión y frenesí.

Sakura gemía, no podía pensar mientras que el Uchiha la acariciaba y le quitaba la blusa para chuparle los pezones tensos de excitación.

-¿Es que Naruto no te satisface, Sakura? –Pregunto con rabia contenida mientras la embestía con dos dedos sin miramientos- ¿es eso?, porque yo podría darle unas lecciones –ahora eran tres dedos los que la embestían, una y otra vez, sin detenerse-. Que bondadosa puedes llegar a ser… permitirte amar a dos hombres que te aman con locura… permitirte el derecho de poder follar con el que te plazca y cuando te plazca, ¿no? –su respiración se iba volviendo más forzosa, más acelerada-. Dos hombres que están dispuestos a compartirte.

De pronto Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos impidiéndole que alcanzara el orgasmo. La miro un instante con el sharingan ardiendo y se levanto para luego desabrocharse los pantalones y a continuación dejar ver su magnífico miembro, erguido y poderoso ante su mirada.

-Ponte en cuatro Sakura –le ordeno con voz autoritaria, Sakura dudo mirándolo temerosa- ¡que te pongas en cuatro! – Exclamo y Sakura obedeció. Sasuke se puso a su espalda penetrándola con una sola estocada- era esto lo que querías, ¿no, Sakura?, ser tratada como a una cualquiera -su ira era palpable en cada palabra, cada mirada, inclusive cada embestida- Tener sexo salvaje con el vengador Uchiha y hacer tiernamente el amor con el héroe de Konoha. –Siguió embistiéndola con fuerza- ¿eso te pone?, saber que en Naruto puedes encontrar un amante tierno y cariñoso… pero yo no soy así Sakura –embistió con más fuerza estrujando un seno de la chica con fuerza- yo no soy tierno… soy dominante –llevo la otra mano a la entrepierna de la chica, haciéndola gemir mas fuerte- ¿te gusta? –La masajeo con más fuerza –dime, Sakura ¿te gusta lo que te hago?

-Dios, si, Sasuke-kun… si… por favor, por favor…

-Por favor ¿Qué, Sakura?

-Más… quiero más…

-Y lo vas a tener, Sakura… tendrás todo lo que yo te pueda dar zorra desvergonzada.

Y Sasuke la embistió, sin descanso, sin tregua. Más fuerte y más salvaje, la cólera lo embargaba y el dolor estaba presente en esta situación, pero era algo que Sakura o ignoraba. Ella estaba sumergida en el placer, en su propio placer, sintiendo a Sasuke una tras otra embestida: más grande, más rudo, más duro… gimieron, gritaron hasta que los dos estallaron y llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo.

Sakura agotada y satisfecha; Sasuke… Sasuke solo se tapaba los ojos con el brazo mientras pequeñas gotas caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

**Estoy muy avergonzada de mi misma... no, que va, estoy satisfecha... estuvo bien sin ser demasiado explicito, ¿no les parece?... ya, no tengo esa capacidad para los lemon como otras autoras, que por cierto adoro, pero me defiendo, o trato de hacerlo...**

**Besos... y por vaor, dona un Review a esta pobre autora que necesita de esas palabras que comentan cada dia...**

* * *

_Si dije quererte, mentía_

_Porque no fuiste lo mejor de mi vida_

_Fuiste un soplo que paso tan rapido_

_Que me dejo un suspiro y un breve llanto _

_En estos malos ratos_

_Nunca más volveré a decir que te amo_

_Lo siento, los dos estuvimos equivocados_


End file.
